Wake Up to the Awesome
by axisofadorable
Summary: Canada gets an awesome surprise visitor. Maple! Rated M for a reason.


WAKE UP TO THE AWESOME

If Canada had been asleep, the knocking at his door that morning would have woken him up no matter how soundly. It was loud. It was hard. And it was constant.

Canada put down the spatula and ran a hand through his fine light brown hair. Although this was meant to smooth it down, it had the opposite effect- now his bangs stood up in a crest above his forehead.

He wasn't expecting any visitors. If there was an emergency with his boss, he would have called. It COULD be America, but Canada was pretty sure that even America would have had the tact not to knock on his door at six in the morning. For a minute, he debated- should he just ignore it? Maybe whoever was knocking would just go away if he didn't answer the door.

It wasn't that Canada wanted to be rude, it was just that he was shy. Really shy.

But the knocking didn't sound like it came from someone who would go away. If anything, the longer whoever it was knocked, the more determined they sounded.

Canada sighed. He was going to have to get the door. His pancakes would be cold, and he was going to have to take the pan off the burner, which meant the next batch would be imperfect. He had the temperature just right, too, to make them golden-brown and fluffy the way he liked.

Darn it, anyway. Most of the time, no one remembered him, but now that someone finally had, they were intruding on his private morning ritual. It just wasn't fair.

Canada flipped the burner knob off and moved his frying pan to a cold burner. He set the bowl of pancake batter aside, covered it and the plate of cooked pancakes each with a sheet of waxed paper, washed his hands with soap, rinsed them and then dried them on his maple-leaf-print hand towel.

He glanced down at himself. Still in pajamas!

Not just pajamas, but a bright red pajama shirt with a white maple leaf over the heart and the words 'Made in Canada with Love' printed below it. His white pajama pants had tiny red maple leaves all over them just like the towel.

Should he change?

But the knocking sounded really impatient now. Canada dithered for a second and then headed for the door. He'd just answer it, tell whoever was there to go away (politely), and then close the door. No point in getting dressed for that, everything was decently covered anyway.

It's not like he was naked, or in boxer shorts or anything. It would be fine.

Reluctantly he approached the front door. On the way he nearly tripped over Kuma…

Kuma…

KumaKICHI, his miniature polar bear, who was looking at the noisy front door with round curious eyes.

'Who?' the bear asked.

'I don't know,' Canada said. 'Someone very persistent.'

He opened the front door a little bit, and suddenly a hand grabbed it and flung it wide.

'Finally!'

Canada flinched backward, aware that his pajamas were visible in all their glory. 'Oh,' he said. He cocked his head to the side, his blue-violet eyes widening in almost-recognition.

He knew that face.

He took in his visitor's white hair, manic grin and dark red eyes. He was wearing all black- a rather nice military peacoat over a black sweater and trousers. The little yellow bird perched on his head was the clincher.

'Oh,' Canada said again. 'Prussia. What are you…?'

Prussia looked him up and down. 'Wow,' he said. 'Awesome.'

'Um,' Canada said not very intelligently. His soft voice was nearly lost under Prussia's giggle. 'What…'

'Canada.' Prussia took a step toward him, and Canada took a step back. Unfortunately that put him inside the house, with the door still wide open. Prussia stepped nimbly into the space he had left.

'Canada,' he said again. 'What are you doing right now? Right this very minute?'

Canada blinked. 'Talking to you?' he answered.

Was that the right answer?

Apparently not.

Prussia shook his head. 'Before that.'

'Making pancakes,' Canada said.

'Oh, AWESOME!' Prussia took another step, this one brought him inside the house. 'Hey, can I come in?' he asked belatedly.

Canada swallowed. 'Um,' he said. 'I don't really think…'

'Please? It'll be awesome, I promise. Hey, why do you keep backing away? You're not scared of me, are you?'

'N-no?' He wasn't scared of Prussia, was he? He had given Prussia maple syrup that one time when he had seemed down, and Prussia had said he was awesome.

Had even given him some sort of award. Prussia was kind of hyper and loud, but he was no scarier than America, who was also hyper and loud.

So why WAS he backing away?

Maybe it was the pajamas. 'I'm not… I wasn't… I'm not really… I wasn't expecting anyone,' he said. His tongue was stumbling over itself. Again.

And oh no, was he blushing now? He could feel his face heating up.

Oh jeez, Canada, he thought, pull yourself together.

'Who?' Kuma…

Kuma…

KumaTIKO asked again.

Canada looked down at the bear. 'It's Prussia,' he said.

'The awesome Prussia,' Prussia corrected him.

'Who?' Kumatiko slid sideways until he was lying down like a little fur rug. 'Who?' His eyes closed.

'It smells great in here,' Prussia said, a little lower than his normal volume. He sniffed audibly. 'I would really love some pancakes. '

What? Pancakes?

That can't be why he's here, Canada thought. Nobody knocks on somebody else's door at six am just for pancakes. Not even Prussia.

He sought for an appropriate reply. 'I always make pancakes in the morning,' he said. This time his tongue didn't stumble, at least. 'I make a lot.'

He stepped carefully over Kuma…

Kuma…

KumaCHIBI.

'Then you have extra?' Prussia asked. He stepped over the bear too.

'Well, yes,' Canada said.

'That is AWESOME!' Prussia giggled again. 'I love pancakes,' he whispered. He leaned toward Canada. 'A lot. A lot, lot, lot. So, can I have some?'

Canada drew back a little bit. Not too much, he didn't want to be too obvious in his withdrawal. He just didn't like it when anyone got that close.

'Well, I don't… I just made them for myself,' he said. 'They're probably not very good…'

Prussia leaned toward him some more, as if to make up for the distance that Canada had put between them. 'I bet they're AWESOME,' he said.

'You can have some,' Canada sighed. He thought that might give him a break, but it didn't.

Prussia followed him into the kitchen. He was so close behind that Canada hurried a little bit too much and tripped over the braided rug in the entryway. Prussia caught him before he could fall and set him back on his feet. 'Hey, be careful,' he said. He was being loud again now that they had left the sleeping bear behind. 'You don't wanna fall. That would be not-awesome.'

'Um,' Canada said.

Jeez, Canada, stop saying 'Um', he thought.

Why was he so nervous right now?

Because Prussia was in his kitchen. He was perched on a bar stool now, practically rubbing his hands together. His bird fluttered off his head, peeped twice and then landed again. Prussia didn't seem to notice. His pale hair was in its usual disarray, spiking out erratically to frame his face. His eyes were very bright. He looked excited.

It was a lot of excitement for pancakes.

I'd better make sure they don't disappoint him, Canada thought. He took the plate of cooked pancakes and popped it in the microwave. He set the timer for thirty seconds and got out the butter and a bottle of maple syrup.

When the microwave dinged, he pulled the plate out, buttered the pancakes and then poured a generous amount of syrup over them. He remembered that Prussia liked maple syrup.

Prussia was waiting to be served, like a little kid. The bird had disappeared somewhere. Prussia's eyes were big and he was biting his lip in anticipation.

It was kind of cute, Canada thought.

Then he mentally slapped himself. No way did he just think that.

Prussia was NOT cute. It must be all this stress. Canada wasn't used to this much commotion in the morning.

Quickly he got out a fork, and then handed the full plate and fork to Prussia. Prussia looked down at the plate, still with big eyes.

He licked his lips eagerly, cut a piece of pancake and started to lift it to his mouth. Then he stopped. 'Where's yours?' he asked.

'Oh!' Canada said. He hadn't been expecting that. 'Oh, um, I already ate mine,' he lied quickly.

Prussia looked at him. He tilted his head to the side. 'No you didn't,' he said. 'Hey, Canada, fibbing is not awesome. C'mon, we can share.'

'No, that's really okay, I…'

Prussia got up and advanced on him. Canada quelled the urge to back away. 'Really,' he said. 'I'm not hungry, not at all, I-'

He didn't get any further than that. Prussia popped the cut piece of pancake on his fork into Canada's mouth.

'Mmph,' Canada said. He chewed the pancake piece and swallowed it so that he could speak. 'Prussia, really, I-'

Another piece of pancake silenced him. While he was chewing it, Prussia inhaled a whole pancake. He used the same fork.

For some reason that made Canada feel like blushing again.

What was wrong with him?

'I don't-' he started. Another piece of pancake. After the fourth piece, Canada stopped protesting and just let Prussia feed him. It seemed like that would be easier. Still, he was glad when the plate was empty.

Now, that was REALLY awkward, he thought.

Prussia licked maple syrup off the plate. That was awkward too. 'Mm,' he said when he was done. 'Awesome.' He looked up at Canada. 'You make those every morning? Every single morning?'

'Well, yes,' Canada said.

'You are awesome.' Prussia put the plate down. 'Hey, I have an awesome idea.'

'Um,' Canada said. Prussia moved close to him again, almost close enough to touch. Canada felt like moving away again, but he thought it would probably be rude to do it every time, so he stayed put.

'You wanna know what it is?' Prussia asked. 'My awesome idea?'

'If you want to tell me,' Canada said. It was the polite answer, after all.

'Hey, you've got some syrup,' Prussia said. He leaned in.

Canada flinched back, but not fast enough. Prussia caught the syrup on his fingertip. It was right by Canada's mouth. Then he licked it off his finger.

Oh my goodness, Canada thought.

For a second he was worried that he might faint. He felt dizzy. It was just because Prussia was too close. Way to close. He was grinning that grin again, the one that always looked just a little bit crazy. He had grinned like that right after drinking maple syrup straight out of the bottle, and pronounced it awesome. Funny that Canada could remember that moment so clearly.

But Prussia had obviously remembered HIM, else why would he be here?

Actually, why WAS he here?

'You,' Canada said. 'Um, is there a reason…?

'Why I came over to your place? Yeah, an awesome reason,' Prussia said. 'You know,' he went on with what seemed like little relevance, 'my brother has been pretty happy lately.'

'Is that so?' Canada responded (politely).

He could smell pancakes on Prussia's breath. It was kind of nice, actually. But if he could smell Prussia's pancakey breath then Prussia was undoubtedly still way too close to him. Or vice versa.

'Yeah,' Prussia said. 'He's been happy. It's kind of awesome, actually. But I was thinking, you know, I want to be happy too. '

'Um,' Canada answered.

Why did Prussia keep doing this to him? What was he SUPPOSED to say to that? He always tried to say the right thing, but it was hard when you were speaking to someone who seemed to converse wholly in non-sequiturs.

'You should be happy?' he tried.

'That's what I thought!' The validation had worked, Prussia looked pleased. 'So, you know, I thought about Hungary, but she is somehow immune to the awesome,' Prussia said, again with seeming irrelevance.

'Um?' Canada replied. Once more, he was lost. What exactly did any of this have to do with Prussia showing up on his doorstep at six am?

'And then I thought about you,' Prussia went on. 'I thought, hey, Canada is pretty awesome. And he obviously gets the awesome or he wouldn't have brought me such an awesome present. So here I am!'

'Here you are,' Canada said.

Meanwhile, his mind was turning circles inside his head, trying to figure this one out. Thought about him? Prussia thought about him? For what? How?

He gave up. He was never going to guess the reason. There was only one way to find out.

He'd have to ask.

'You…' he said finally. 'You thought about me… for?'

Well, that was coherent. But Prussia grinned, nonplussed.

'For just about everything, really,' he said. 'Starting with, I have been wondering for the LONGEST time-'

Suddenly he was holding Canada by the upper arms. Not too hard but firmly. Canada squeaked. 'What-' he started, but he didn't get to finish.

'-whether you taste like maple syrup,' Prussia said.

Oh my god, Canada thought.

And then Prussia licked him. On the lips.

PRUSSIA.

LICKED HIM.

'Maple!' Canada exclaimed involuntarily.

Prussia drew back and gave him a strange look. 'What was that?'

'Wh-wh-what was THAT?' Canada returned. He knew he was as red as his pajamas. His lips were tingling and he had the diabolically intense urge to lick them himself.

But he couldn't! Prussia's tongue had been right there! He probably still had Prussia's spit on him!

'Oh, that?' Prussia asked. 'That was me performing an awesome seduction on you. FYI, this is the part where you can't resist me, and I move in for the kill.'

He leaned in again. It was like being hit by a truck in slow motion. Canada saw it coming, but he couldn't escape it. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't BREATHE.

And Prussia kissed him. With tongue.

It was warm. It was wet.

Canada's head was spinning. He went limp and almost fell, but Prussia held him up. 'Mm,' Prussia said into his mouth. 'You do.'

This seemingly-irrelevant comment was followed by somewhat more enthusiastic tongue, and Canada dizzily remembered the maple syrup question.

After a moment, he tore his mouth free. He felt like he'd been drowning. Possibly in syrup.

'Maple!' he said vehemently.

'Oh my god, that is just so fucking ADORABLE,' Prussia said. 'Do it again?'

When Canada just stared at him with huge eyes, Prussia giggled. 'You,' he said, 'are totally awesome.'

When Prussia pushed him up against the counter, several thoughts went through Canada's head. One was to wonder whether the pancake batter was too close to his elbow. Another was to wonder if he really had turned the burner to the stove off.

The third was, oh my goodness.

The fourth was, he tastes like maple syrup, too.

The fifth was… Oh, maple.

The sixth was it's Prussia, it's Prussia, it's PRUSSIA.

The seventh was, I don't care.

This time he opened his mouth.

Prussia happily advanced his tongue deep inside. When he was finished with that, he bit Canada's bottom lip almost hard enough to hurt. It didn't hurt. It did send a shiver down Canada's back all the way to his toes. 'Maple!' he exclaimed again.

'Maple,' Prussia agreed. 'Yum.' He licked the spot he had bitten. Canada's elbow knocked over the pancake batter. He yelped and tried to pull away, but Prussia held onto him. 'Not awesome,' Prussia said. 'Someone's going to have to clean that up later.'

He moved forward, until his body was pressed up against Canada's. He was a little taller, but not much. His hands left Canada's arms, slid down his ribs and found the hem of his pajama shirt.

'Um,' Canada said. Pancake batter was running over the counter. It was dripping on the floor.

Oh god, it was making its way over the edge of the stove. It was going to get down in the burner! He had to-

'Nuh uh.' Prussia nipped his lip again, then swiped the spot with the tip of his tongue. 'Pay attention,' he said. 'This is awesome.'

His hands slid under the hem of the pajama shirt and found skin.

'M-m-map-' Canada said. The end of the word trailed off into a whimper as Prussia's hands slid up his chest.

Prussia kissed him. More tongue. He was getting bent back over the counter. His head was perilously close to the bottom of the cupboards, but with Prussia's fingers counting his ribs and Prussia's tongue doing swirls around the tip of his own it was becoming difficult to keep track of that fact.

'I have to…' he said.

'Me too,' Prussia said. 'Don't worry, it'll be awesome.'

'WHAT will?' Canada managed. He ducked away, gasping for breath, and almost brained himself on the edge of the cupboard. 'Maple! Ow…'

'Ooh. Not awesome.' Prussia took one hand out from under Canada's shirt and cupped the back of his head. His fingers found the spot where Canada had hit the cupboard. The touch sent a spike of pain through Canada's skull and he whimpered.

'Ow...'

'Sorry.' Now Prussia was whispering again. His other hand was still under Canada's shirt, his face very close. 'Careful,' he whispered. He leaned in and this time very gently and slowly lowered his mouth onto Canada's. 'Mmmm,' he hummed. His hand trailed up a little higher, smoothing over the muscles of Canada's chest.

Pancake batter was still dripping on the floor. 'Mmph,' Canada said. 'I have to…'

'Shh, this is awesome.'

Prussia kissed him with a little more intensity. He was being bent back over the counter again, but this time Prussia's hand was covering the back of his head. It meant that he couldn't pull away from Prussia's mouth this time, if he had wanted to.

Canada wasn't sure whether he wanted to or not.

Prussia's hand had left his chest to slide down his stomach. His fingers were tickling the top edge of Canada's pajama pants. 'Awesome?' he mumbled.

Canada gasped. Prussia took that as permission and wormed his fingers under the edge of the waistband. The backs of his fingernails scraped against Canada's skin on the way down.

Maple, Canada thought.

No one had ever done this to him before. He was pretty sure he should stop it, but it was hard to concentrate on that.

It was hard to concentrate on anything right now.

Prussia finally drew his mouth away from Canada's. They were both breathing hard. Prussia's warm breath on his moist lips made Canada's skin tingle.

Prussia flattened his hand against Canada's abdomen. Another inch and…

Maple, Canada thought again. I have to do something. I have to say something-

But what?

'Touch me,' Prussia said. 'I'm awesome.'

He pulled his hand out of Canada's pants, grabbed one of Canada's own limp hands and put it against his cheek. He slid it upward until Canada's fingers were buried in his hair.

It's soft, Canada thought. It was shock-white, like snow. Against his will, his fingers curled, pulling on the hair. Prussia made an approving sound. Then he pulled Canada's hand out of his hair and brought it to his chest.

It's hard, Canada thought. One time, he had seen Prussia's brother Germany without his shirt on. Did Prussia have muscles like that?

Why was he wondering such a thing?

Prussia dragged his hand lower, to the bottom of his sweater. Using his own hand, he worked the edge of the sweater up, then slid Canada's hand underneath.

Maple, Canada thought. He was touching Prussia. He was touching Prussia's stomach. It was fairly hard. It was warm.

Prussia's skin was silky-smooth.

He liked it.

Oh jeez, I am weird, Canada thought.

Prussia slid his hand higher. 'Awesome?' he asked.

Yes, he DOES have muscles like Germany, Canada thought as his hand slid over Prussia's chest. And it is pretty awesome.

He made a small whimpering sound.

'I take it that's a yes,' Prussia said. He was grinning that manic grin of his. 'You like, right?' he said. 'Awesome, right?' He giggled, then pulled Canada's head toward him and gave him a quick lick on the chin. 'Keep going.'

He started to drag Canada's hand downward. Over his chest. Over his stomach.

'Ulp!' Canada tried to pull his hand away. 'I don't…' he said. 'I haven't… I've never…'

Oh maple, can I just die now?

Prussia pulled his face back a little. He looked startled. 'You haven't…?' Then he started grinning again. 'Oh, AWESOME,' he said loudly. 'Then I'm your first. You're awesome first. The awesome Prussia!'

'I don't,' Canada said.

'Yes, you do.' Prussia snatched him off the counter, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him into his chest.

'Maple!' Canada exclaimed. He flung a last despairing glance at the pancake batter draping the counter, floor and stove.

Then Prussia was pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room. 'Couch, check.' Prussia said. 'Stereo, check. CDs, check. Me, check and awesome.'

He dropped Canada on the couch and then bounded across the room to the entertainment center.

Canada was blushing again. 'I can't,' he said.

'You can.' Prussia didn't bother to turn around. He selected a CD and put it in the CD player. A flick to the volume knob and music filled the room.

No way, Canada thought. I can't. Not to THAT.

'That's what I'm going to be saying in a minute,' Prussia said. He winked. 'Oh, Canada.' And then he crooked his finger. 'Come here.'

Maple, Canada thought. He didn't move.

'Never mind.' Prussia bounded across the room again. 'I'll come. Actually, we both will.' He winked again.

'Um,' Canada said.

Then he couldn't say anything. Prussia had dropped on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. 'Awesome?' Prussia inquired.

That word again. This time he practically cooed it. His hands found Canada's face and cupped it. Leaning in, he lowered his head and touched Canada's lips with the tip of his tongue.

'Mm!' Canada said. He didn't open his mouth. Prussia dabbed him with the tongue tip again, then delicately licked along the seam of his lips.

'Maple! Mmmph.'

Oops, he opened his mouth. Now Prussia's tongue was inside.

Prussia was kissing him. Again. With tongue. Lots of tongue.

Canada whimpered. It was not a sound he wanted to hear himself make. Especially not in context.

But Prussia didn't seem to mind. His hands left Canada's face, found his stomach and pushed his pajama shirt up.

Prussia's hands pushed the shirt all the way up.

Maple, Canada thought. Prussia left his mouth to kiss his chin. His teeth scraped it lightly. 'Grr,' he said. He licked Canada's throat, then bit him.

His hands slid over every inch of Canada's chest. He licked the spot on Canada's neck where he had bit him. Maple, Canada thought again.

Prussia crawled down him a little bit and lowered his face to Canada's chest.

Prussia licked him.  
'Maple!'

I am on my couch, Canada thought. I am on my couch being debauched by Prussia. What is happening to me?

He imagined how this would look to someone else. He, on his back, Prussia on top of him. His shirt pushed up and Prussia licking a trail down the center of his chest. Prussia's mouth was going awfully low… Prussia was licking his stomach?

'Maple!' Canada pushed Prussia's head away.

'Too soon?' Prussia asked. 'C'mere.'

He crawled back up and put his hand on Canada's cheek. His thumb parted Canada's lips and he lowered his head slowly.

I should stop him, Canada thought.

He didn't. Prussia's weight got a little heavier as Prussia stopped holding himself away from Canada.

Maple, Canada thought. Is that a Luger in his pocket or is he happy to see me?

I don't think it's a Luger.

'Oh, Canada,' Prussia said. Or maybe he was singing. It was kind of a mumble since he currently had his tongue halfway down Canada's throat.

Then Prussia reached down between them and without preamble he flattened his hand against the front of Canada's pajama pants.

'Maple!'

'I am so not getting tired of that.' Prussia giggled. 'Awesome.' He slowly slid his hand up and down. Canada saw stars. Or maybe they were stripes.

Why was he thinking of America right now? He did NOT want to think of America right now. Not while Prussia was… While he was…

'You're thinking too much,' Prussia said. 'Just feel the awesome.'

His hand moved faster. He lowered his head and Canada could feel his breath against his ear. It was a little fast.

Canada wasn't breathing at all.

'Maple…' he whimpered. 'Please…'

'Feel the awesome,' Prussia said again. 'I'm going to make you feel it. Do you feel it?'

'I…' Canada said. 'I…'

'C'mon. Feel it for me. Feel it for Prussia.'

'Oh my god,' Canada said despairingly.

That was it. He was going to come. Right now. From Prussia's breath in his ear and Prussia's hand on him.

From Prussia's words. He was going to come. In his maple-leaf pajama pants.

'I can't!' he said.

'Yes you can!' Prussia pressed harder. 'Tell me I'm awesome,' he said. 'Tell me.'

'You… You're… Oh, maple. You're awesome.'

Canada couldn't believe he had said it. But the way Prussia was making him feel WAS pretty awesome. 'Oh, maple,' he said again. 'I'm going to…'

'Go ahead,' Prussia said. 'I don't mind, I'll clean it up. I'm awesome like that.' He licked his lips.

Maple, Canada thought for what would probably not be the last time.

That was it. He was done for.

I'm sorry, he thought guiltily a few seconds later. First pancake batter, now this. What a mess.

'Hey.' Prussia took his free hand and tapped Canada's cheek. 'Don't look so sad. I told you I'd clean it up. And FYI, I'm very good with my tongue, so yes, it WILL be awesome.'

'I can't!' Canada said reflexively.

'Relax, I'm going to give you a few minutes to get used to the awesome,' Prussia said comfortingly.

The tone was ruined a little bit by the lustful grin that accompanied it.

'I really can't…' Canada said.

More than a few minutes later his hands were tangled in Prussia's short white hair.

'I CAN'T,' he said again.

His protest didn't stop Prussia from proceeding.

Not that time, or the next time, either.

Or the time after that.

Maple. Someone really WAS going to have to clean all this up at some point.

But not me, Canada thought. Not now. Because I'm too busy feeling the awesome.


End file.
